Dear Diary
by PrettyPetalProductions
Summary: Ryan Evans keeps a diary. He writes all his deepest secrets in it. I f you want to read it click here. Chyan SLASH More than oneshot
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, Dear Diary, an insight to Ryan Evans's life, hope you like REVIEW!! (Chyan)(SLASH)

CHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYAN

Dear Diary

Hi again. OMG today Chad grabbed my hand! I was so nervous, but I don't think he noticed. I really, really, REALLY love Chad Danforth. He is the man. Everyone thinks Troy Bolton is East Highs pride and joy but to me he is nothing compared to Chad.

Anyway back on track. Chad grabbed my hand! Well how it happened was I was walking along as usual when he came up behind me said a quick "Hi Evans" and just slipped his hand into mine. I didn't really hear the rest of what he said because I was too busy enjoying the feel of Chad's hand holding mine. His hand was rather rough but in a nice way. Probably from playing Basket ball for all his life. His fingers are much chubbier than mine but beautiful all the same. I think I actually stopped breathing at one point as my heart hammered against my chest. But then I realised what he was jabbering about. He was asking me if I wanted to go over to Gabriella's tomorrow night with the rest of the "gang" just to hang out. Of course I said yes. Who wouldn't?

So now tomorrow night I'm going over to Gabriella's house to hang with most of the wildcat basketball team and their girlfriends. Girlfriends. Oh yeah, Chad has one. Taylor Mckessie. The 2nd smartest girl at East High (next to Gabriella that is). I want to like her, she is a nice enough person but she is the only thing in the way of Chad and I. That, and the fact that Chad's straight. Yep Chad's defiantly straight (and probably homophobic). I really wish he was gay. He is too cute to be straight. But alas. There's not much I can do about that. All I can do is hope and pray.

Any how to much writing my hand hurts now so I better stop.

Lots of loveRyan Evans xoxo.

CHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYAN

REVIEW!! And tell me what you all thought. PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter guys… This one is Betaed by the lovely Magicalrachel.

CHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYAN

Dear Diary

Ok so I took my diary to the get together at Gabriella's, which may have been a mistake, but who's gonna read it? No one. So I thought what the heck. Wait, I guess I was wrong… Chad's trying to read this over my shoulder (Grrr) so I will write more later. Bye.

"**Whatcha writin'?" Chad asked.**

"**Nothing." Ryan replied and walked to Gabriella's spare bedroom to write more. The Wildcats were all downstairs so he figured he should have some privacy there.**

Alright I think I got rid of him. Anyways, everyone's here. Troy, Gabriella, Kelsi, Jason, Zeke, Sharpay, Martha, Chad and… Taylor. sigh Oh I wish she hadn't come. I know it's a horrible thing to wish but I love Chad that much! Now someone's at the door.

_**Knock knock**_

"**What?" Ryan yelled, irritated. Was it really so hard to get some peace in this house? **

"**What's up with you?" Chad asked through the door.**

"**Nothing." **

**Chad opened the door and ran over to where Ryan was sitting, joining him on the small sofa. He sat down just as Ryan snapped the book shut.**

"**Whatcha reading?" he said, stealing the diary from him. **

"**Hey give it back!" Ryan ordered, panicking and trying to reclaim it from the other boy.**

"**What's so secret about it?" Chad asked, reading it while holding it above his head. Ryan reached up, trying to get it back, but his arms weren't long enough. **

**Chad's expression changed as he read. He brought the book down to eye level and kept reading with a confused look on his face. Then he glanced at Ryan.**

"**You like me?" he asked.**

**Ryan stood up, his mouth open. He stared for a second before grabbing his diary and running out of the house.**

**It was raining outside but Ryan still walked down the street. Pretty soon Ryan was soaked from hat-to-toe. Ryan heard footsteps behind him and he turned to see Chad jogging towards him.**

"**Ryan, wait!" Chad yelled.**

**Ryan reluctantly stopped walking and turned to face Chad.**

"**What?" Ryan asked, eyes glued to the ground.**

"**You didn't answer my question." Chad replied simply, as if it were obvious.**

**Ryan's eyes shot up to meet Chad's. "You ran out here in the pouring rain just to make sure you read my diary right?"**

"**That was your diary?" Chad's eyes grew wide when he realised what he had done. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Ryan, I didn't know."**

"**Yeah well now you do." Ryan started to walk again but Chad stopped him once more.**

"**Well do you like me?"**

"**No Chad I don't like you." Ryan replied looking back at his feet. "I love you." he whispered.**

**Chad stared at Ryan long and hard as he thought about what the other boy had said. "You know me and Taylor aren't together anymore. I don't like her. And apparently I'm a good actor."**

"**Huh?" Ryan asked, looking at Chad's eyes which were glittering in a strange way. His hair lay flat against the side of his face and water dripped off his nose.**

"**I'm a good actor because I managed to keep my feelings from you and everyone else."**

**Ryan's eyebrows furrowed cutely. "What are you talking about?"**

"**I mean you totally never guessed that I love you too." Chad grinned.**

**Ryan stood there eyeing him off. "If you're playing a prank on me, it's not funny I seriously really love y…" Ryan was cut off as Chad's lips connected with his. Ryan moaned is satisfaction wrapping his arms around Chad's neck. Chad clung to Ryan's waist pulling himself as close as possible to the blonde boy.**

**At that moment a car drove by and the men driving it began to shout rude comments out of the window at them.**

**Chad and Ryan broke the kiss and watched them disappear around the corner, still in each other's arms.**

"**Well that was strange." Chad spoke first.**

"**Yeah." Ryan laughed.**

**They walked back inside dripping wet, hand in hand.**

**THE END**

CHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHAYNCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYAN

I didn't actually think this would be a 2 shot but wallah. 2 shot lol. PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
